marvelfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Richie O'Reilly
Origins Richie O'Reilly is a 18 year old boy. Who was an average kid who lost his parents and having two sisters and one brother. One beautiful day he got a job which getting more and more money pay from working on a job to take many pictures after having 15000$ use it for more things and food on home same as his sisters and brother too later until that day Richie saw Crimson Arachnid was fighting with her unarmed combat after Richie saw her talking to be friends. Richie was been strong train rigorous training, Like soldiers, Richie was doing some project on DNA, Serum, and drug which do not steal it powers from other Richie was little bad steal an Serum which is animals style. Unfortunately the Serum from animals was insect content from species of arachnids took a syringe just for fun unfortunately he was feeling strange throw the syringe and the box with spider-serum saw some weird on his brain saw he transforming into a spider but that's not happened he was just drunk later after the drunk was over he soon he would never do it again he did not remembered he use a drug he continues to do some works. after the time he was done on the work he went home and saw his brother playing video games and then saw his sisters was. Fighting because who going to have the last ice cream but all Richie did eat the ice cream and say to his sisters "No one going to have ice cream stop eating so much!". Meanwhile after some few hours he saw some netside from news said "A freedom crime fighter named The Captain have save to day from Ultron destroying over 20 buildings!" Richie was shocked to hear that. Later a poor woman crying from being punch by an bully Richie saw that an Richie choose what he choose was battle with him unfortunately Richie wins. Due the Richie became more and more aggressive and angry hear what the bully said was "Your mother is an bitch your father is an gay!" Richie punch hard until the bully bleeding on his nose and the arm then Richie gave the poor woman. Money to buy food she was an African wizard telling him "Two Days will anansi come and speak with you." after some two days later. Richie was out in a beautiful day in the morning relax and sit on the grass behind the tree draw some custom superheroes for fun later a spider crawls on the paper and talk and said "hello! Richie!" Richie being very scared but all the spider said was "don't worry Richie am a little spider who crawls here to tell you some story for fun hello my name is anansi!" Then Richie remembered when the African woman talk to him two days anansi will come and talk with you. and so come Anansi!. Anansi said "Richie am a spider-god from west Africa!" Richie says "ummmm wow! amazing a spider god awesome!" Anansi says "What is awesome?" Richie says "never mind.." Anansi says "Richie lets have some fun to tell stories with me!" they telling a story over 1 hour. Meanwhile after they was done to talk Anansi said a word "Remember Richie is bad to steal things but am good i let one chance for that and you have spider-like powers" then Richie says "Really... Amazing!! am calling myself for The Anansi!!!" Anansi says "good boy you will be a hero who save people like me you can take my name like a next name goodbye Richie i see you some years..." Richie says "Goodbye..." *tears coming and smiling* soon Richie spent his time to read about Arachnids and spiders in wikipedia. Soon Richie learn about arachnids but later Richie buy some thermal spandex and made some custom makeshift for fun Richie then ran on the street shot organic webs later. Richie draw a costume made the costume and install Custom Goggles and find outs powers and abilities he have and named: Anansi! Age of Symbiotes When Richie swing by to save people and other heroes then he saw some symbiotic going to Richie and Richie as mighty strong calling the symbiote himself for Black Tarantula because the symbiote is special scan on Richie for him the symbiote can have dangerous tarantula like powers However after Crimson Arachnid took the stinger and Richie took off the symbiote the symbiote made more and more and more symbiote people and came too all humans and heroes and villains some heroes are not with the symbiotes and criminals too but then it was a war who would win? After the Symbiotes is not over yet it become the AGE OF SYMBIOTES some 5 weeks later it finally was over and some Symbiotes died but some symbiotes lives and they said "HOWEVER IS NOT OVER ANANSI!!! HAHAHAH!" Avengers vs Tarantulas When Richie was having fun on Avengers watch tower Richie saw some Tarantula crawling looking like a robot calling taran-bot which saw in there having totally fun but one leader named "Toxic Tarantula" want revenge and war like new WORLD WAR III to kill heroes and call the earth for "Web Earth" like just tarantulas non animals non insects just tarantulas but the leader bring many tarantula soldiers, Order to take the world after the leader bring some other tarantula helpers with 3 girls like (Lady Bite, Tarantula-Girl, and Rose Tarantula) and 2 Boys named (Tarantula, and Tarantula-Boy) and became a war but soon Richie became Mad and angry just battle many hours and Avengers win they send Tarantula group on the moon were they can breath and they said "One day Anansi i will return back to earth and kill you all and all by you are join us THE TARANTULA GROUP!!!!" Battle Clone When Jackal took the DNA from Richie he made many clones to destroy Richie but all did not hear what the Jackal said. Meanwhile When Richie saw some clone spiders they begin to battle a night like hero vs villains just smashing and killing brute and hard fight battle to the death which Richie then transforming into Ascended Anansi just kill some clone in the end he transformed back to normal and said "GO BACK!!!!" and clones saw Jackal try to make more made a daughter like calling Jackgirl and she ran when the clones kill jackal and she want revenge from clones and Anansi. Powers and Abilities *'Wall-Crawling: ' able to stick on a wall. *'Arachno-Senses:' the arachno-senses is similar like spiderman. Able to possesses an amazing ability where he can sense incoming danger or use a "locating pulse" to locate his enemies. *'Superhuman Strength:' able to lift a ton. *'Superhuman Durability:' able to break a wall *'Superhuman Speed:' Richie can run like spiders *'Superhuman Agility:' Richie can to flips and parkour. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Richie has reflexes more special. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' same as agility *'Night Vision:' Richie can see with his goggles in darker place. * Thermal Vision can see many colors. *'Telescopic Vision' Richie also can see a long person *'Stingers:' Unlike they other spider heroes and villains is non poisonous can sting like an spider bite. *'Organic Webbing Generation:' Richie has perfect real spider web which is organic from other arachnids. *'Toxic Fangs:' Richie can take off his little bit his mask and bite with his fangs non near-toxic Able to be paralyzed. *'Elbow Slam:' Richie can jump high can do elbow slam or "smash". *'Accelerated Healing Factor:' He is capable of healing injuries in the host at a faster rate than normal human healing allows. Him is even capable of healing injuries and illness that current human medical care cannot such as cancer. *'Immunity to Toxins, Poisons, Drugs, and Radiation:' Anansi's metabolism rapidly creates powerful immunities to all forms of toxins, poisons and drugs, after an initial exposure that usually makes him dizzy. Her body is totally immune to radiation. *'Venomous Blasts:' Can fire deadly blasts out off his hand like spider-woman colored cyan. *'Talons:' Richie has a finger tips to claws like called "Mark of Richie" but he called instead Talons. *'Shape Shifting:' Richie can be knockout and sometimes transforming into a Ascended like dangerous spider like anansi but kaine form. *'Spider-Camouflage:' Able to be blend. *'Control of Arachnids' Richie sometimes can control arachnids in the land he can go. *'Super Jump' Able to jump high. Ascended Anansi Abilities *'Shape Shifting:' Thanks to the anansi powers Richie can be normal form again and has the standard powers and costumes with goggles. When Richie transforming he has super strength, speed, agility, durability, and mighty stamina, and organic webs, fangs, stinger, talons, control of arachnids, elbow smack, acid blast able to fire a deadly crimson acid out off his mouth however when he get more and more angry he can have six arms and, shadow camouflage same as spider-girl however he able to shape shift normal form but, Orange creepy like spider eyes many eyes he has when he transforming into Ascended Anansi but also having power like, Spider-Legs, wall crawling, Immunity to Toxins, Poisons, Drugs, and Radiation, superhuman hearing, Telepathy, Healing Factor like Wolverine however that is just for Ascended anansi and when he become angry and mad. Allies and Enemies Allies: Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adhesion Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Super Senses Category:Claws Category:Webbing Category:Poison Secretion Category:Healing Factor Category:Energy Blasts Category:Shape Shifting Category:Camouflage Category:Animal Communication Category:Super Leaping Category:Acid Generation